A Dedicated One
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: A request done for Solaria daughter of Apollo. The wanted Gypsy King meets up with someone he had once rescued in the past. A friendship may blossom. OC/Clopin


**_This was a small request asked of me by ~Solaria daughter of Apollo of her OC, Syrena and the Gypsy King, Clopin of Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Oh man. I sure hope you enjoy this Sunny! :D Tell me if there's anything missing and I might write a second chapter to top it off. ;)_**

* * *

He nearly had his head shot by one of the guard's arrows. Luckily, it just nicked his arm, but he was all right. How did he end up this low…and with it happening so fast, it was almost unfair.

Clopin had gotten in many scrapes, but not many had left his heart empty. Not like this. To heal up from this misfortune, the injured gypsy king sat against the wall before he spied an odd trinket there in a puddle. It was as though someone had dropped it. Before he could reach for it, there was a nasty holler and he jerked his head to that sounds direction only to find two guards charging their way to him.

"Oh, what brilliance…." Clopin cursed under his breath before he made to run. He also snagged that tiny trinket as he did so. As he held it, he soon discovered that it was huge door key. In his haste he held on to it.

He was careful not to be seen by the public's eye, but in this case he had no other option.

"There he is!" cried one guard, leading on a fair few after Clopin. "Arrest him!"

As another chase begun, Clopin slipped passed a carriage that hadn't the time to stop in order for it to block the path of the charging men. It gave him a good sporting chance to sprint down an alley as the chaos ensued in the street. Among those in the crowd, there was a young lass. Pretty. Divine in every aspect, challenging the mere beauty of _La Esmeralda_. Her short golden locks whipped about her face as she turned to see the guards trying to recover. With her blue, green eyes darting to find the shadow that hid away from the crowd, she snuck into the side of the bakery and slipped inside a side door.

She had recognized that man who fled the guard so quickly. She was only a little girl when she last saw him when Notre Dame, _the Lady of Paris_, was in a state with lead pouring down from her guardians and he witnessed him leading on the town to riot. She was mesmerized by stories of him. The King of Truands. He was idoled by the poor and also the scum of this city and hated by the nobles, but besides that… he had helped her family to safety on that fateful morning.

_The entire city was in a rage and she had only turned age twelve. She had gotten lost in the trampling crowd when the gypsy prisoner who was about to be burned at the pyre was swept away by the enraged bell ringer of Notre Dame. Syrena was mercilessly separated from her uncle and she could not find her way back to him. _

_The fight had gotten worse when a great, feiry waterfall plummeted down from the towers of the cathedral. A wave of molten lead poured onto the cobblestone and she fell, hurting her ankle. _

_Someone had come and yanked her hand before she got trampled by the fleeing soldiers. She stood up and ran beside this thin man as he guided her to the safety of a household._

_"You wait here!" he told her. She looked up at this man's face and his eyes were heated with worry and rage. She could not say anything but only to gape at the fact that he saved her._

Snapping away from the memory, Syrena searched about the innards of the bakery for that truand before someone snagged her by the wrist.

Giving a yell, a gloved hand silenced her mouth.

"Shush, you!" Clopin hissed. "I am not to be seen, you hear?"

It was him. The very man who saved her. Her bright eyes widened. But he looked frightfully angry. Her heart had begun to pound.

"This is certainly _no_ place for _you_, mon ami. I just got freed of those dogs and you had gone snooping. I say, you made a pricy mistake." he grinned, snarky.

"_No, no. I didn't_…." she tried to talk from behind her gag, bu he did not hear her or it seemed that he didn't want to hear her.

"T'is a pity, girl. I saved ya from being run over and now I have to silence you." Clopin then sighed.

Syrena swallowed. He remembered, but _what?_ He was going to kill her?

She squirmed as hard as she could and bit his hand.

"Ow!" he gasped out. "_Merde!_ What manners have been taught to you, shrew?" he rambled, angrily whilst shaking his hand.

"I am not a shrew, good sir!" the girl snapped at him, boldly. She took a couple steps back from him, unsure but she was still brave.

"You're not, huh?" he chuckled. "Well, your bite is worse than your bark."

"Thank you." Syrena said, half-heartedly.

He gruffly sighed. "All right! You listen good, girl. I am on the run, got that? I am in no fine mood for pleasantries. Now, if you would excuse me…." he said, trying to walk passed her.

Proudly, she stepped in his way, which did not help his mood get any brighter.

"You are trying my patience, my lady. Do move or should I stab you? I'll do it gleefully."

"You would not." she told him, cross armed. She was having fun with this, but she only wanted to know him more. "You'd kill me even after you saved me. You didn't know me as well as you do now. I was just a child then."

Clopin growled under his breath.

"WHAT - " he nearly yelled, but he held it back. "….what is it, you want, girl? I do not have time! Either just say it or let me be on my way."

"I just – I just wish to thank you, sir. That is all." Syrena said in a saddened tone.

Feeling slightly guilty for snapping at her, Clopin slapped a hand over his tired face.

"Fine, fine…. Fine! You are welcome."

She gazed up at him, feeling stupid of even following him. His face softened into full guilt before the door began to get knocked down. Syrena felt him grab her arm and he ran with her to the backsides.

"You just wanted to thank me? My… No one had ever thanked me before." he laughed, joking.

She smiled, glad that he had accepted her thanks. Soon, they made it to a safer place for the time being.

"Tell me…. What is your name?" he asked.

"Syrena." she smiled up at him.

"Ah… What a lovely name. Well! You sure do know mine." he lightly joked again as he took a bow to her.

She giggled. "I sure do! Everyone does. Clopin."

She was a sure dedicated lass. Perhaps this friendship would blossom. Who knew?


End file.
